paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Returning Love
. This was done and Written by Takota95 with help from Shadow Supreme. Summary This Story has been something I have been wanting to do for quite sometime. This Story takes place Shortly after Takota and Smoky help defeat The Peace Keepers along side with Tanner, Christina, and R.O.P.E in Takota and the T.I.C's Call To Arms. Afterwards as the organizations split and go their separate ways Takota and Smoky go back to T-City to commence on a new mission called in by some old friends of Takota. Now if anyone has seen the old Disney show "101 Dalmatians the series" then the characters from their are going to tie in with what is to come. If no one has seen or heard of it then please look it up on youtube before readying the story. In one of the later episodes of 101 Dalmatians the Series there was an episode called Devil-age Elder in which Lucky, Cadpig, Spot, and Rolly enter an ancient cursed village runned by one of Crualla Devils ancestors. Within this cursed world Lucky meets and falls in love with Rebecca, but buy the end of the episode Lucky and Rebecca are separated ands to make things worse Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig have no memory of that days events, only here friend Spot. This is a tragic end to what could have been a great story and it looks like it is up to Takota, Smoky, and the T.I.C to save the day and put into effect a happy ending to this tragedy. Characters Takota Smoky Speeder Dodgers Lucky Rolly Cadpig Rebecca Story: The Call: Shortly after Takota and Smoky return the T.I.C Sanctuary, he and Smoky are in the Deliberation chamber when a call on the main screen comes up. It is Cadpig from the 101 Dalmatians universe, she has called because of Lucky has fallen into a deep depression. CadPig: Hello Takota are you there, we need help please! Takota: Hello Cadpig, was is the situation. Cadpig: It is Lucky something is wrong with him. he is depressed, Please help! I need to go, please come! TAkota: Don't worry I am on my way! Smoky, we have another mission, are you ready for action once again? Smoky: Oh boy I sure am! Takota: Excellent! Then we are off! Plan of action and the intruder: As Takota and Smoky were leaving Speeder came running up with news. Speeder: Takota, we have a intruder, we don't know who it is or where he came from. Takota: Well them bring him to me. Speeder: Ok here he is! Takota: Dodgers what are you doing here! Dodgers: Eh, same old, same old, looking for adventure so I thought I'd see if I could sneak into the towers. It'd be good practice for if I ever found Sand Storm's lair................ Takota: Well IF you want you can come along with us we got a call from some old Friends of mine out at a farm. By the Way this is my new Agent Smoky and my son Speeder. Dodgers: Smoky! How you doing, pal? Speeder.............. I take it your quite quick on your feet. Smoky: Hello dodger, it has been a while! Speeder: YEs I am quite fast. Takota: good, now I havea ship ready, we will discuss planes there. A while later everyone heads to the hanger as they take off for earth. Dodgers: So what exactly are we doing? Taktoa: Well some old Friends called about one of them being depressed, so our Plan is to meet up with then travel through dimension, fight evil, and save true love! YOu know the same old, same old. Dodgers: Great, when do we start? Takota: We star Now. Suddenly the Skip lands in a Forst and everyone walks out and sees a farm. Dodgers: So what are we facing? Apploids? Tainted treeants? Little sisters?! Takota: Well if you are familiar with 101 Dalmatians, they we will be helping them, as well as facing against the evil Devils. Dodgers: Sounds fun. Their Vessel lands in the Woods and the three head out with Several Dalmatians Running up to them. Rolly: Takota, Takota! Quick we need your Help Lucky is dying! Cadpig: Rolly! Cadpig: Well Ok he is not dying but he is pretty bad! Takota: Calm Down, we are here now take us to him. They all head over to the Barn Loft where Lucky is lying in the hay twitching and Smoky Runs Over. Smoky: Hello I am Smoky and We are here to help! CadPig: Hello Smoky nice to meet you. this is my Brother Rolly. Rolly: Hi, I am Rooly nice to meet you to Smoky. Takota: Hmm we had another and off course you remember Speeder. Now anyways where is Lucky my Friends. Rolly: Well he is in the Loft he has been feeling ver Love Sick! Cadpig: Yea. we all wet to this crazy lost town that was ruled by one of Cruella De-vil. At first we lost our Memories from the fog but we regained it a few Days later. Spot kept trying to tell us but we did not listen. Smoky: Wow this is so Interesting! Taktoa heads over to Lucky. Takota: Hi Lucky its me one is bugging you? Lucky: Hi Takota, I m feeing Love sick. I met this girl named Rebecca but we left in such a hurry. I had such a connection but it was separated. Takota: Don't Worry We will help but you need to stay here and rest. You have to much stress and it is making you sick. Cadpig, Rolly stay here and contact me if anything happens. Cadpig: Ok Takota. Rolly: Yep! Takota: Smoky, Dodgers, Speeder you ready to for'Operation Returning Love!' Smoky: This Cop Pup is not a runner up! Dodgers: Fears? What Fears! Speeder: Now you se me and now you don't! Action. Takota scans Luckies Memoires and Makeshifts a Portal to the other dimension Takota: Ok Pups now from What I got from Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly the Village where Rebecca lives in is a another Dimmension that appears once every century or so we may be able to manipulate the time stream and make it appear early. Speeder: Hmm this may work, but what about the other Citizens? Takota: Well by study and calculations all of the People are long gone, their bodies nothing but Robots doing the same thing every single day, but Rebecca and her Parents are closer to Devil so they are in the some force as him I would say, so they would be preserved like him. Hard to explain but never the Less we have to rescue them. Smoky: Wow Scary! Takota: Exactly Smoky, now Dodgers I have a Mission for you! YOu and Speeder will be split up in into team 1 while me and Smoky are in team 2. We will get Rebecca while you and Speeder Blow up City Hall. Remember do not hurt anyone they may or may not be there. Speeder: Yes sir!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dodgers: It be so easy because it is me!! Come along Speeder, I will show you how a real hero does it. Speeder: Oh boy, here we go! As Speeder and Dodgers run off towards City hall the Skies Turn a dark black and the Mood turns very creepy. Dodgers: Man I love the weather here!! Speeder: Keep Focused, As they are walking down the Street a Crowd of People start walking out in all Directions. Speeder: Ok this is getting Weird! Dodgers: You mean getting Awwsome!!!! Who should we fight First? Speeder: How about this! Speeder throws a Smoke Grenade and Pushes Dodgers into a Sewer Dodgers: Oh great now I am smelly, thanks a lot! Speeder: Oh sure either that or get ripped limb from limb by what I am assuming is a group of blood thirsty Zombies!!!!!!! Dodgers: Its ok I am awesome and that's all I need to save you and the Day! Speeder: focus, we need to get to the city Hall! Dodgers: Fine! After going Several blocks Speeder and Dodgers come upon the the City Hall and go inside to set up the distraction Dodgers: Wow, look at all this lot! Speeder: We are not here to steal but to destroy it all!!!! Dodgers looking at all the beautiful gold Dodgers: Fine! Speeder and Dodgers set up several explosives and head to the street. Speeder: Ok, now lets light this Candle! Dodgers: Wait we are forgetting something! Speeder: What is it? Dodgers: SunGlasses! Speeder: What? Dodgers: Well you cannot walk away from an Explosion without Sunglasses, it makes you look een cooloer! Speeder: Well Ok, I got mine and here is a pair for you. Dodgers: Sweat! Dodgers and Speeder turn around and start walk at the same time a explosion goes off sending a huge light throughout the town. Meanwhile DE-vill horse carrage stops and he gets out and sees the City Hall in Flames. De-vil: What, no all of my gold! Who ever did this shall pay! Rebecca Meanwhile Rebecca was relaxing by a stream where she and Lucky had their First lake but she is starting to grow Sad. Rebecca: Boy, I sure miss Lucky and ever since coming out that horrid Trans things seem to just be getting worse around here! Keepimg that De-vil in line is so easy but everyone is like a Zombie and cannot revert back! God please give me a sign of what to do! Suddenly a Explosion goes of in the Town Center Rebecca: What was That, oh no the City Hall What the heck Happened? Though this could be the sign I prayed for! Huh!!!!! how could a Which do this punishing us for for De-vils Sin and Evil and making everyone a Joyful filled loony! I am just a little Pup and for 300 years of my life! I hate Devil-ville and I De-vil, and I hate Witches! Everything in this horrid town is the same thing every dang day and I cannot stand it! There is no way to change this Hell! I must Escape!!! Advancing Meanwhile Takota and Smoky Advance through the town to find Rebecca Smoky: So where are we going Takota? Takota: We are going to find Rebecca and reunite them. Smoky: Where are we going to find here? Takota: Lucky told me of a beautiful park where they both had there First date and it looks like we are here. Smoky: I hear crying! I must Help! Smoky runs over and finds a little Dalmatian crying in a bed of Flowers Shaped like a heart. Smoky: What's wrong little Dalmatian? Rebecca: Who are you and why should I tell you? Smoky: I am Smoky of the PAW Patrol and T.I.C and we are here to help!! Rebecca: So what does that have to do with the fact I am trapped here! Smoky: We are here to rescue you! Takota: Lucky called for us he misses you and has become sick! Rebecca: Lucky...Really oh I miss him so much! We must leave now though! Something is happening that I cannot explain, the sky is Black and everyone is acting stranger then usual. Smoky: We Should, is it is getting super Scary here. Takota: We Should, Dodgers and Speeder will meet us back at the Portal. Rebecca: Portal? YOu mean you have a way out? Takota: Of course, the only way to get in or out but we need to Go! Revenge Unknown to the group a Angered and Bloody De-vil was Watching from the bushes he pounces out and grabs Rebecca by the Collar. Rebecca: Oh put me down you brute!!!! DE-vil: Oh Shut up, you betrayed me no I will make you suffer. Rebecca: (Tears) No please let me go!!!!! Takota: Put here down!!!!! Dodgers come up from behind him, quick!!! Dodgers: On it!!!! Dodgers runs up from behind and drop kicks De-vil in the face dropping Rebecca who is caught by Takota. ''' Dodgers: Now you weirdo, lets fight!!! De-vil: Who are you, Mutt!!! This is my World Get out of here!!!! Dodgers: I'm your Worst Nightmare!!! Takota, you all get out of here, I got this!!!! '''Dodgers Smirks and Looks De-vil. He Tackle him and both fall down a hill leading to an Epic Battle. Smoky: Should we Help him? Speeder: There's no time Smoky, this Dimension is Falling apart. Takota: Besides He is Dodgers he has faced worse then this , he will find a way out!!! Smoky: Ok, lets go, this place is so Creepy! Takota: Ok then lets Head out!!!!!! Meanwhile Dodgers and De-vil have a Battle So Epic that it just cannot be described. This is Dodgers we are Talking about enough said..... Escape Meanwhile the Pups are running for thier lives as the Dimension is clasping but as this is Happanninf Rebecca falls and sprains her back Legs Rabacca: Oh No I am Hurt, please just go on with out me!!! Smoky: We leave no Pup behind!!!!! Smoky runs to here aid and puts Rebecca on his back and they continue. Rebecca: Oh What a Brave Pup!!!!! Smoky Blushes. Smoky: Just doing my job Mam!!!! Rebecca: Oh thank you, this Place is terrible ever since I cam out of that trance!!!! Takota: I know, it must ha e caused a reaction of some sort. Anyways we will get you out and Safe and Sound. Rebecca: Thanks to you Pups. The Pups Run through an old Grave Yard but as this happens lightning strikes and Zombies start to appear. Rebeca: (Screaming) Smokies ears rattle from Rebeccas and when he sees the Zombies he wishes to do the Same but tries to remain brave, like a Police Pup Should. Takota: Quick, up that Tree. We need to take high ground, quickly!!! Takota picks up a shovels and starts waking the Zombies. Meanwhile Smoky and Rebecca run up I=on the Rotting Tree but it itself is abut ready to Fall. Rebecca: Oh I cannt believe this! All my life has been a Lie I have nothing to Live For! Smoky: That's not true Rebecca, you have a Pup that Loves you. Rebecca: Lucky! Smoky: Yes he loves you and he is actually love sick because he is Missing you. Rebcca: You are right, but how are we going to Escape? Smoky: I am not sure but we will find a way. Meanwhile back at the Farm. Rolly: Um Cadpig, I think you should come here. Cadpig: What is it Rolly? Rolly: It is Lucky, his fever is getting worse and he is Shivering really bad. Cadpig: Quick I will get some Blankets, you keep Watch. Rolly: Come on Takota, Lucky does not have much time. Meanwhile ....... Takota: Wait I have an Idea, Speeder! Speeder: Yes? Takota: You take Rebecca on your back, your Speed can outflank those zombies. Smoky, here take my Pup Pack. Speeder will have this Cable on his Attached to yours. At his Speeder deploy the glider and all three of you can escape. Smoky: But, Takota, we leave no Pup behind? Speeder: Takota, what will we do with out you? Rebecca: please don't Stay here! Takota: I am staying and that's that! Look you see that. (Takota Points in the distance) Smoky: What is that? Rebecca: Nothing but darkness. Takota: Yes, this dimension is falling into eternal darkness. Our presence has effected the balance and not everything is falling, all of you go now and I mean now! Speeder: Yes Father! Smoky: (Self Sacrifice Wow) Smoky was thinking to himself. Speeder uses his immense speed to go past all the Zombies and in seconds they are all in view of the Portal. Smoky is on the Glider he swings low to be able to go through the portal. At the same time Rebecca sees her home one last time as everything turns black. They all fly through the portal as it closes in a huge fireball scorching a bit of the ground in its wake. Returning Love All the Pups get up as the sky clears from a brief rain storm and a beautiful Sunset appears. Smoky: We are back and just in time! Speeder: Yes now we need to get to the others and quick! Rebeca: Where is Lucky,? Smoky: Follow us Rebecca Speeder and Rebecca run towards the barn with Smoky leading the way. All of them shouting out for Lucky! Smoky: Lucky, Lucky Lucky!!! Speeder: Guess who we found!? Rebecca: It me Lucky I am here! Lucky awakes from a deep sleep. At first he thinks is a dream he real opens his eyes and sees Rebecca in the distance. He gets up and takes off like a jet in front of Rolly and Cadpig. He Tackles Rebecca in happiness and hug her tightly. Lucky: Sorry Rebecca, I am just so happy to see you! Rebecca: I am happy to see you to! Lucky: I want to tell you something Rebecca, I....I love you with all my heart! Rebecca: I feel the same way, I lost everything but now I have it again! Lucky: I am so happy you are safe! Rebecca: I know I am never leaving no matter what! As the Sun sets Lucky and Rebecca hug into the night................... One Final Surprise Meanwhile under the full moon up on the hill Rolly: Thank you Pups for you help with our brother Lucky. Cadpig: You helped us so much is there anything we can do in return? Smoky: No we were just doing our jobs! Speeder: Yep just a another days work for us. Rolly: Ok, Cadpig: Hey where is Takota and that other Pup friend og your? Rolly: Yea we really would like to thank them to. Speeder and Smoky share sad glances with each other. Smoky: Oh about that? Speeder: They called on another mission. Smoky: Yea, you top secret Rolly: Oh, ok. Cadpig: Ok maybe next time. Speeder: Yes we will but now we need to go. Rolly: Ok, thanks you Pusp it is getting pretty late. Cadpig: Yea (Yawn) Wow what a day, bye you guys see yea later Smoky: Buy Cadpig, bye Rolly nice to meet you and Lucky! Speeder: Bye! Speeder and Smoky take off in the Gunship and do not speak on the way home. Speeder drops Smoky off at the Lookout as he flies of Speeder gives Smoky a Grin as he flies off into the night. Smoky: That was weird. Smoky goes through the bushes and sees all the Pups sleeping, he heads across the yard and up to the cliff to look at the full moon. Smoky: (Sighs) Suddenly. Takota: Beautiful moon out tonight isn't it? Smoky jumps up with such fright. Takota: Whats wrong Smoky? Smoky: You were just, but?!?! black void, Mission? How are you here? Takota: Oh yeah, that's an old T.I.C escape trick Smoky. You will learn that one day but now it is late and you should get some rest. Smoky: Ok but I am still awake. Takota: Here drink this. Smoky: MMM, sooooo good what is this? Takota: Warm chocolate milk, helps me when I can't sleep. Smoky: Wow, its (Yawns) working. Smoky heads to his Pups house where he claps and heads into a deep sleep. Smoky: Wow what an adventure...................... Meanwhile Takota falls asleep up in his tree and while back at the Dearly Farm Lucky and Rebecca are curled up sleeping in the hay loft finally their love has been reunited. The End